1. (Industrial Useful Field)
This invention relates to a direct coupled lock-up damper for use in a torque converter for an automobile.
2. (Prior Art)
Generally, direct coupled lock-up dampers are equipped with a piston plate which is pressable to a housing, and are interconnected to a turbine wheel through a torsion spring.
In the case of a torsion spring of the conventional damper such as in FIG. 6, a retaining plate 45 fastened to a piston plate 44 has both an outside holder 45a and an inside holder 45a'. A torsion spring 18 is held by outside holder 45a and inside holder 45a'. Projection 45b and projection 45c which mate with a rotation-direction end of the torsion spring 18 are formed only on the retaining plate, as illustrated by FIG. 6. The shape of the retaining plate 45 becomes complicated and difficult to manufacture. Moreover, the space for the torsion spring 18 is restricted so that allowances for design of diameter and positioning of the torsion spring 18 are small.